


夜里摇曳的向阳花

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 大纲流写文法 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Papillon (2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, 洗头店au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 洗头店老板娘罗姐和她的姑娘们。





	夜里摇曳的向阳花

在酒吧街的街角，有一家洗头店，老板娘姓罗，人们都叫她花姐。有的时候，喝醉的人从隔壁的酒吧寻过来，问她，你这店是做什么的？花姐坐在柜台后面磨指甲，头也不抬一下，洗头的呗，还能干嘛。  
谁都不知道花姐年轻的时候是做什么的，但人们都说，不是什么正经职业，话传到花姐耳朵里，她也只冷笑一声，懒得应答。  
花姐的店当然不是洗头的。她有四个姑娘，温柔懂事的阿米，雷厉风行的桂姐，能说会道的乔儿，还有洋娃娃一样的琼妹。她的姑娘们都是要干活儿的。当然，花姐从不让她们招待普通客人，除非是那些经人介绍来的，有来路或资本的客人。  
花姐更喜欢把自己的店看成花店，阿米是百合花，桂姐是野玫瑰，乔儿是紫罗兰，而琼妹是花姐的小向日葵。  
屁的向日葵。桂姐翻个白眼，打断花姐的遐想，琼妹真实的样子，她们都心知肚明。可就算她每次闯了祸，也会嬉皮笑脸地跪在花姐腿边，把脑袋枕在花姐的腿上说，我错啦再也不会了，花姐从来都拿她没办法。  
琼妹的客人总是很多。琼妹刚成年，却已经发育得很好，大胸细腰翘臀一个不落，可她偏偏就爱穿背心短裤，像极了未经世事的女学生。她穿着这样的衣服，弯腰从小冰箱里拿大瓶牛奶直接仰头对着嘴喝，一丝乳白的液体从嘴角顺着脖子滑到凹陷的锁骨，嘴巴起了一圈奶泡泡，客人进门正好看见她用胳膊在嘴上一擦，转脸眼睛弯弯地笑出来。这么喝牛奶要被花姐骂的，她说她还年轻所以精力充沛，对这个行业的苦难认识不深，琼妹总是不当回事，她说有桂姐罩着她呢。  
桂姐是个调教师，当你看着那些穿着昂贵西装的男人跟着皮衣束腰配皮靴的她进入她的房间，听到透着快感，不绝耳的惨叫时，就明白她天生就是做这个的料。她喜欢男人跪在她脚边听她调遣的样子。因此琼妹总是很黏她。妹说今天工作好辛苦，晚上就跑去桂姐房间搂着桂姐睡。桂姐表面烦她，实际上对她格外呵护。  
没有客人的时候，妹就在店里逗狗，狗是妹捡回来的。那天在垃圾桶里扒拉了条快饿死的小狗，抓着小狗蹲在院子里拿水管给它冲洗，桂姐进门看到一地的水心里烦，让妹妹把它扔掉。妹妹说可是它好可怜呀都没有人养它，它有了我就有家了，让我留下它嘛，妹妹穿着小背心和短裤蹲着，胸口都被狗乱扑溅出的水浇湿了，隐隐约约透出乳房的线条。妹妹仰着脸看桂姐，眼睛里都是恳求，桂姐刻意板起脸：随便你，抬脚进了屋子，又回过头来凉凉地提醒一句：你先告诉花姐，小心她骂你。客人来的时候，妹就把狗抱给柜台后面算账的乔儿，看见她这一面的客人总是能给她更多的小费。  
乔儿平时嘻嘻哈哈的，总是把花姐逗得咯咯笑，但她认真算账的样子，总能让花姐想起贝贝。那会儿花姐还不是老板娘，贝贝负责关账，她知道贝贝家有道上的背景，没想到她有一天得回去接替她爸做这片儿的大姐大。后来听说花姐自己有了店，贝贝就把自己会来事儿的远房外甥女送了过来，花姐说我看谁都不如你，贝贝白眼一翻，爱收不收，没钱买衣服的时候甭来找我。  
乔儿记完最后一笔账，听见了货车鸣笛的声音。从车上下来一个素面的漂亮女人，怀里还抱着个小娃娃，乔儿就笑了，叫了声米姐，就过去迎。  
阿米离开一年多了，算起来，她在花姐店里待的时间最长。当年乡下来的阿米在城里的纺织厂做活儿，她那混账男友欠了一屁股高利贷，从家里跑了，来找阿米要钱，阿米想想家里年迈的叔和婶天天被高利贷堵在家里的样子，心里实在不落忍，就答应了。后来阿米实在拿不出那么多钱，就来了花姐店里。花姐二话不说替她还清了高利贷，可混蛋男友在被富家女包养之后做了小白脸，他嫌阿米不干净，就把她一脚踹掉。这个前男友是阿米一个村的青梅竹马，从十几岁就在谈的，她的心伤透了，再也没想过还完花姐的钱就结婚的事。  
阿米温柔，居家，懂事，一看就老实。喜欢阿米的客人不少，有小开，有老板，也有暴发户，这些有钱又没老婆的客人，想娶过来做媳妇，可阿米都没跟他们走，她心里只有那个天天路过的货车司机，后来她嫁给了他。  
湖南不爱读书，跟家里关系不好，家里给他找了个给领导开车的活，他也不做，愣是跑出来靠自己一身力气挣钱，做了货车司机。湖南每次到酒吧街卸货再装货，他热得汗流浃背，就把背心脱了，用帽子扇风。后来他注意到旁边洗头店的女孩在看他，女孩温柔漂亮，一下就把大小伙子湖南迷住了。阿米怯生生地走过去，递给他一瓶凉水，湖南怔怔地接过来，从头上往下浇，水珠顺着他的肌肉线条往下淌。等湖南的时候，阿米在窗边梳头往窗外望 看到穿白背心一身黝黑肌肉的湖南装卸轮胎 湖南冲她一笑露出整齐的白牙 拉米红了脸 赶紧对着镜子看看自己今天是不是好看的。她每天都会等湖南来卸货，给他递一瓶水解暑。  
阿米和湖南谈起恋爱，有一天花姐说，你欠我的钱早就还上了，我再给你一点，就当随份子了，该过日子就去过日子吧。一年多过去了，阿米和湖南有了孩子，抱了孩子来店里看花姐。  
琼妹从房间里送出客人，看阿米和乔儿在聊天，乔儿还抱了个孩子。琼妹欣喜地凑过去说，姐我好想你，她又大呼小叫着从乔儿怀里抱过婴儿，一边夸可爱一边抱着去给她桂姐看，桂姐靠在门框上，笑着说有一天你也会结婚，有自己的小公主的。妹说我不想结婚，我就想跟你待着（“我想做你的公主”）。  
桂姐和妹的关系很特别。妹知道，她不只把桂姐当姐姐看待。她喜欢晚上溜到桂姐房间里，黏黏糊糊地缠着桂姐。桂姐总说你别粘我，我不是好人，妹妹天真地说世界上还是好人多嘛，爬过去要亲桂姐的嘴，桂姐把妹妹拎下床，打了她屁股几下，妹妹呻吟着，不甘心地搂住桂姐的脖子，猛地吻住她，把她带到床上去。琼妹喜欢桂姐。有的时候，妹会在晚上偷偷跑进桂姐房间，扒掉桂姐的内裤给她舔。桂姐被舔得受不了，把妹按在床上绑住手，用手指把妹操高潮。妹妹叫得很骚，但和平时充满技巧的叫不一样，她从来没有在客人那里得到过高潮，她一直觉得，带了套就不算真的操到了她，而桂姐的手指不是，她能把自己带到无尽的快乐中去。  
尽管妹单纯地像张白纸，但姐姐们都知道她是个聪明的姑娘。除了花姐，没人知道妹来这儿的原因，毕竟她还这么年轻，又或许，原因很简单，妹喜欢性，也喜欢钱，就像桂姐喜欢调教别人一样。她是所有人最呵护的小妹妹。  
或许是过分的保护让琼妹忘了世界上的丑恶，特别是在洗头店这样的地方里。那天花姐和桂姐都不在，琼妹让一个客人领进了屋子，可当乔儿算好到钟了之后，却迟迟不见客人出来，她拿钥匙开了门，然后尖叫起来。乔儿搂着倒在血泊中昏迷了的妹，叫了救护车。而那个对妹残忍施暴的变态客人早就爬了窗户逃出去了。  
妹没什么大事，虽然伤得很重，但都是皮外伤，妹是害怕吓昏的。花姐和桂姐去医院把琼妹接回来，妹还扯出一个笑说自己没事。晚上桂姐一言不发的给琼妹上药，黑着脸。妹拽了拽桂姐的衣角，问她怎么了，桂姐居然哭了。这是第一次，妹妹看见她哭。花姐在一边抽烟，烦躁地说哭什么哭，平常你不是很硬啊？踩了烟摔门出去了。花姐掏出手机，拨了一个熟人的电话。半夜里，一群壮汉就在一个夜总会把那个客人找到，然后拖到巷子里打断了腿。  
后来？后来妹养好了伤，和桂姐表白，说想和她在一起，桂姐竟然一口就答应了。  
夜晚的酒吧街还是很喧嚣。在灯红酒绿的尽头，洗头店里反射出粉色的灯光。花姐坐在柜台后面，一边打电话骂不知道哪个老朋友，一边抽烟，乔儿在客厅里逗小狗，桂姐坐在沙发上看电视，怀里搂着打瞌睡的琼妹。日子还是照样过。


End file.
